Pages
by Shariki-Mirebu
Summary: Sasuke has returned to the village and so much has changed, him most of all. Can someone understand him and accept him for who he is? Can someone be the foundation in his life that he desperately needs but won't admit to needing it?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so I have been thinking of a way to make a story using a song and here is my first attempt! R&R!**

**Pages**

_What happens to a man,_

_When he spills his heart on a page?_

_Dear Journal…thing…_

_ This is incredibly stupid… and I mean it. I'm told to keep a freaking journal about my damn emotions so I can let them out but I feel like an eleven-year-old girl writing about her crush in a diary. I wish I didn't have to do it but writing in it would keep the female Hokage happy since I have just returned to the village. I bet she only put this in the list of my conditions probably so she can read it later._

_Well…I guess she won't get any information from me because I'm not going to tell her ANYTHING about what I did when I was a rogue ninja. She can just tear out her hair and die for all I care. She even put me back with my old team, keeps me on watch, and won't let me visit my clan's village. I don't even want to write anything, not much of a writer anyways._

_I guess I should get back on topic so Miss. Blond Boss doesn't rail on me for not doing what she's asked._

_Truthfully, I don't even understand myself anymore. I know I have changed but I don't even know what I'm feeling anymore. Most of the time it's a good thing, but it's so confusing without something to keep my mind of things…_

_Like Sakura._

_She is so different; she doesn't even treat me like we're friends. I understand that and I'm actually HAPPY that she's different but I don't know still…It's all very strange…_

_Naruto is the same as ever but so much stronger. I won't admit that to him, obviously, but he still is that ray of sunshine for those grumpy people and I'm secretly glad someone still likes me for who I am. I know it sounds odd but I have only ever needed one person to be friendly to me, even if that person is a psychopath like Orochimaru. Still, Naruto being his cheery self keeps me balanced and I'm glad…I think…_

_I met so many of the other Shinobi I grew up with and they all seem so different…except for Ino. She still is all over me, like Sakura was. She still is ANNOYING despite the fact that she looks good on the eyes._

_I suppose I should add another person to said list I mentioned earlier. Hinata has actually listened to me and not judged me like the others. I don't blame them and I don't care but I'm surprised that she is willing to be around a traitor. Maybe it's because it's for Naruto or she still is that kind and gentle person she used to be…most likely both of them._

_I guess stuff here at the village is enough to keep my mind off of what happened between Itachi and me. I still can't wrap my head around what Madara said…and I still can't believe I killed the one person I had solely placed all of my trust in. He went through a lot more than I had to and I completely went with feelings instead of finding out what really happened…because what he did was not in him…Maybe Madara is right…_

_I have to distract myself again before I get really angry at myself. I can't let my emotions show in front of people, I don't want them to know who I have become._

_Technically I could be a monster if I let my emotions run wild, just like how Gaara used to be before he changed his attitude._

_Damn thing…I guess I let something slip. I hate the fact that I have only ink and I can't erase any of this but she probably wouldn't understand half of this anyways…_

Sasuke scooted away from the desk and sighed with frustration.

"Damn Hokage…" he muttered before grabbing his weapons and leaving his apartment.

He walked with his chin up and hands in his pockets. He watched people stare at him as he walked by and he knew they were whispered about him once he passed them. It almost made him laugh at how scared people were of saying something to someone else's face.

His face and eyes never betrayed any of his thoughts or emotional reactions to the situation as he stared people down.

As the people on the street lessened to zip and the shops were left behind him, he let his thoughts drift back to the diary Tsunade had forced on him. He was still quite a distance away from the green training fields and knew no one was occupying them at the present so he let his cold demeanor slip slightly.

The one thing he didn't want to let out for someone to see was his emotions and then he was given a little book to let it all out for all to see. It made him uncomfortable knowing that someone was going to read it to see if he had any other information that they needed.

Imagine what Naruto would say once he found out? Or even Sakura? They would never let it go…especially the new guy on the team…Sai? He mentally shrugged and pushed the thought of the weird pale kid.

He could almost hear Sakura laughing at him for having a diary, being completely rude to him but he inwardly knew he deserved it. He didn't really care anyways, why should he?

Naruto would make fun of him but Naruto wouldn't think badly of him. Naruto was too of a caring and understanding person to really mean all of his teasing.

'Guess it wouldn't hurt to amuse the Hokage for a little bit,' Sasuke thought as he approached the fence and quickly leaped up a tree and over the high, metal fence. He barely even breathed hard once he landed and stood up.

He took a deep breath and smelled the smell of healthy grass and thriving green trees on the gentle breeze that tossed loose leaves in the air like they were dancing. It was a moment of peace before he began setting difficult traps with his weapons to avoid.

Birds chirped high above him as he laid out his dangerous obstacle course. They sand their way into his head, momentarily distracting him from his thoughts on the diary.

"Wonderful music for an exercise," he mumbled.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay I hope I will get a review this time because I honestly love them! Ideas would be loverly! Please and thankies!

**Pages**

He watches words flow away then  
His feelings lie on the page alone

Sasuke shut his journal in frustration. He roughly chucked the book onto his bed and abruptly left his apartment. He still wore his cool mask and his demeanor still said 'stay away' but inside he was fuming. He didn't know this journal stuff could actually make one spill out feelings he had wanted to keep in.

'_Maybe it is because I have been in need of someone to talk to know that things are relatively safe and calm,' _a voice said from somewhere inside of him.

Sasuke snorted at that thought but he knew it was somewhat true.

"Sasuke-kun!" Ino chirped from in her store as he passed. She rushed out and embraced him tightly.

"Hn," Sasuke mumbled unhappily as Ino smiled up at him, still not letting go.

"You should go on a double date with me, Naruto, and Hinata," Ino said and fluttered her eyes.

"Hn," Sasuke said, not really wanted to answer. He stood there as still as a stone with a blank mask that didn't seem to bother Ino at all as she tried to make him like her.

"I'll take that as a yes! Pick me up here at seven tonight, okay?" She said happily and released him. She flounced back into the store with a wide smile plastered on her face. Sasuke watched her resume her post at the counter before continuing on his little walk.

'_I should have said no but whatever, at least my company won't be completely frivolous and boring,' _Sasuke sighed inwardly and shrugged away the unpleasant thought of spending an evening with Ino.

"Sasuke! Did Ino talk to you?" Naruto said as he came bounding up to Sasuke with a wide grin plastered on his silly face.

"Hn," Sasuke said as he stared at Naruto with slightly narrowed eyes.

"I'll take that as a yes! I hope you said yes! Tonight will be fun! I wanted to take Sakura but she is working her shift at the hospital tonight and so I figured Hinata would want to go. Hey, have you ever noticed what Hinata does when she's around me?" Naruto rambled as Sasuke barely paid attention.

"You've been ignoring her for the past few years, I'm surprised you finally noticed now, dobe," Sasuke sighed and pushed his way past Naruto.

"Shut up Sasuke!" Naruto yelled after him angrily but was soon grinning once again and running happily down the dirt street.

"Only he would not notice girls that like him," Sasuke muttered to himself as he continued his walk. He absently watched the different shops and their vendors as he walked along, noting the déjà vu from when he would take walks as a child.

He bumped into somebody and glared at them without an apology but his angry stare was soon replaced with a blank mask he had worn previously.

"I'm sorry Sasuke-kun, I didn't mean to bump into you," Hinata said with a blush and bowed slightly before him.

"Hn," Sasuke replied.

"I'm sure Ino has told you of tonight's plans?" Hinata inquired softly as she searched his face for any emotion at all.

"Hn."

"I assume that is a yes? I'm sure she didn't tell you that you need to dress up considering how flustered she is," Hinata said and looked at the ground, avoiding Sasuke's gaze.

"Hn."

Hinata couldn't really stand being the one talking all the time but she continued, "Just don't get Ino talking about her dress or you will have damaged ear drums afterwards and I'm sure you want those intact."

"Thanks for the advice," Sasuke said with ice lacing his words.

"I guess I will see you tonight then, good-bye Sasuke-kun," Hinata said with another small bow and hurried away from the stone Uchiha.

'_At least one person that is sane will be at dinner,' _Sasuke thought to himself and continued on.

He watched the village, it hadn't changed much except for the difference of people at the stands he used to crowd around to see what he could afford to buy. People were older, maybe not wiser, but different all the same. The paint on the buildings was still as bright as ever and soon Sasuke found where his feet had been leading him, the hospital.

Sasuke paused before turning around and heading back to his apartment. If Sakura wanted to be friends once more then it would be first upon her effort.

He saw the old squads feasting in various restaurants, changed for sure. They had all increased in strength and could be considered a challenge but Sasuke saved those thoughts for later. Training would come in time.

When he entered his apartment he noticed his notebook had been moved and anger flared in the depths of Sasuke's heart. It was true; he was being studied and spied upon. His feelings were open on a page for all to read and of all the people to read it, it was the fifth Hokage.

Sasuke grabbed the journal and threw it violently in his wardrobe and slammed the door shut. Couldn't his life have some privacy?


End file.
